Linked Game
The Linked Game is the second adventure in either The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages or The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons. Unlike the second quest in The Legend of Zelda, Ocarina of Time, and The Wind Waker, a Linked Game requires a password obtained after completing the other game. Main Linking After completing either Oracle of Ages or Oracle of Seasons, Link will be given either the "Holodrum Secret" or the "Labrynna Secret", respectively. By entering the secret on the respective opposite game, a new Linked Game will ensue. Secrets After starting a Linked Game, people throughout the land will tell Link secrets and ask him to tell them to a certain person in the corresponding original game. After delivering the message, a mini-game often ensues, resulting in prizes such as Seed Rings and upgrades. These rewards can then be transferred back to the Linked Game using the secret that the code-receiving character in the original game provides. That code can then be told to Farore, the Oracle of Secrets. She lives inside the Maku Tree in ''Oracle of Ages'' and ''Oracle of Seasons'' , in the Hall of Secrets. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Throughout a Linked Oracle of Ages Game, Link will be able to learn ten secrets plus a Ring Secret. The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons Throughout a Linked Oracle of Seasons Game, Link will be able to learn ten secrets plus a Ring Secret. Storyline At the beginning of both Linked Games, Link starts with the Wooden Sword. This leads to slight differences in the story. In linked Oracle of Ages, instead of Impa giving Link the sword, she gives him the Shield. In Oracle of Seasons, the Hero's Cave, the normal location of Link's sword, is instead filled with monsters, puzzles, and traps. In order to fully complete the dungeon, Link must ultimately collect every item in the game (not including the items and upgrades obtained through Linked Game secrets). Another Hero's Cave like this is found in linked Oracle of Ages in Lynna City. Its entrance is to the right of the entrance to the Maku Tree, directly opposite of Maku Road. In order to fully complete the dungeon, Link must obtain every item in the game (not including the "linked game" items and upgrades). Link also starts with one extra Heart Container, and there are several events that happen that do not normally occur. For example, Vire kidnaps Princess Zelda, and the Pirate Captain's history with the royal Queen Ambi is revealed. Some characters that have also come to the new land remember Link as well, such as Bipin and Blossom. Additional Bosses At the end of the Linked Game, both Veran and General Onox have been defeated, lighting the Flames of Sorrow and Destruction, respectively. Twinrova kidnap Princess Zelda with the intention of sacrificing her to light the Flame of Despair, thus reviving the Evil King Ganon. When Link goes to rescue Zelda, he is confronted by Koume and Kotake. After defeating the two separate witches, they combine, and show their true form. Realizing they are no match for Link and that they were losing grasp on their last hope of reviving Ganon, they sacrifice themselves, lighting the final flame, the Flame of Despair. Consequently, Ganon is resurrected as a raging, mindless monster that Link must fight. After a long, hard-fought battle, Ganon is destroyed. At the end, Link is presented with another 20-character "Hero's Secret" that can be used on the original game the Linked Game began on. Return Linking The new game has a few changes, the most notable being that Link begins the game with the unappraised Victory Ring. On the "game select" screen when you start the game, the file will also have the Triforce next to it. This game allows Link to experience the original game without the altered storyline, but with the addition of the Main Linked game's items and upgrades. Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Ages Category:The Legend of Zelda: Oracle of Seasons